digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Summary The chapter begins with Takato waking up her cousin, Luna. As explained in this chapter, the Tamers do not only return to school, but also Takato's female cousins, the Takuan sisters moved to his house. It's also revealed that the oldest of the Takuan sisters has a secret: she hides a strange tiger-like Digimon, called Tigramon, the one she has to hide in her bedroom for unknown reasons. In their way to school, Takato and his cousins encounter Rika, one of Takato's best friends. As she tries to be friendly with his cousins. Unlike Luna, Yumi; the youngest of the Takuan sisters was friendly and nice to her. When they arrived to school, Luna realized she got lost, when her cousins went to their classes. Then, she meets Jeri Katou, a cheerful 8th grader from class B. Thanks to Jeri, Luna found out that she's from class A. After Luna arrives at her class, professor Misaki indicated her who was her partner, the one who was sitted in the back of the class. As she walked there, most of the male students in the class, were watching her, shocked and surprised; causing Mari and her friends to get really jealous and to trip Luna. However, Henry grabs Luna before she could fall. When Luna tried to get up, both of them were shocked when they saw each other, blushing. Luna is shocked because of Henry's physical appearance and Henry was shocked because of her gothic appearance. After this, Luna quickly stood up and during class, she looked constantly to her grandmother's necklace, something that attracted Henry's attention. Later, Luna is rejected by Jeri's friends in lunch, leaving alone with Jeri. Also, Henry (who was eating lunch with Takato) was spying on her, something that in the end he felt embarassed for when Luna realized it. At consequence, Jeri jokes about this. After that, Luna arrives at her home and discovers Tigresamon was captured by Ravemon, because he left a note, saying he would give her back when they finish their mission. Meanwhile; Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri were hanging out at the Central Park of Shinjuku, until a portal opens in the sky and five Digimons came out of it, Terrriermon, Guilmon, Renamon and Ravemon, who had a tiger-like Digimon with him. After Ravemon escaped, the Tamers' partners explain to them about Ravemon's plans for Tigresamon and also, it's revealed that a girl is hiding Tigresamon from him. Then, Renamon tells them that the girl has a necklace with her, something that makes Henry to grab Terrriermon and run away to look for her, because that girl is Luna, her new classmate. Later, in a mysterious forest, Henry saves Luna from being crushed by some trees, something that leaves her injured and makes the whole group to stop in a cave. Luna loses her hopes on finding Tigresamon, because she's not her Tamer and she tells Henry about her past. Confused, Luna starts crying and Terriermon tries to cheer her up, something that didn't work, until Henry promises her he'll find Tigresamon, even if it was the last thing he would do. A time later, the group finds Tigresamon fighting against SkullSatamon. When, Rapidmon joins the fight, Luna wishes to help her friend in any way. At consequence, a light forms in her hands, transforming into a black and lavander Digivice. This gives Luna courage to join the fight, digimodying a card, something that didn't work and he hurts Tigresamon. As Luna tries to protect her partner, she wins the blue card and Tigresamon evolves to Fangwomon. Thanks to her incredible abilities, Fangwomon defeated SkullSatamon, but she de-digivolved to Tigramon. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn